Leben
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: In der Verdammnis gibt es immer noch die Hoffnung. Shortstory DxH DramaRomance
1. Default Chapter

Mal wieder eine kleine, – zugegeben – ziemlich kurze Shortstory. Auf das **Verlangen meiner Beta Koko (::kiss:: und ::knuddel::)** hab ich auch gleich ein **Sequel** geschrieben. Ach ja, und wenn ich mal Lust & Laune habe, gibt's möglicherweise auch die **Vorgeschichte**. Aber eigentlich wollte ich die eines jeden Phantasie überlassen. Hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das. Um was es geht, versteht ihr auch so. ::smile::

Na denn, **viel Spa** und lasst mir doch ein **kleines Review** da. **Danke** hier schon mal an all die, die mir etwas zu „Explosion" geschrieben haben. Hätte nicht mit diesem Zulauf gerechnet. Aber es ist okay. ::grinsel::

Liebe Grüße, LeakyC

_9 - - - 6_

Zur Story:

_1/1_ – Shortstory – oneshot

_Genre_: Drama – Romance

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio

_Widmung_: All jenen, die die Hoffnung nie aufgeben. (Sorry, ich bin grad ein bisl seltsam drauf...)

_9 - - - 6_

* * *

_9 - - - 6_

**Leben**

„Draco? Draco, wo bist du?"  
„Hier, Harry. Hinter dir", beruhigte der Blonde den Jungen vor sich. Vorsichtig zog er ihn näher an sich heran, zwischen seine Beine und umfing ihn mit beiden Armen, vergrub seine Hände irgendwo im Stoff von Harrys Pulli.

„Ich bin da", flüsterte er und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den des Dunkelhaarigen.  
„Mir ist so kalt", wisperte Harry; seine Worte wurden von milchigen Atemwolken unterstrichen. Seine Lippen und Hände waren blau gefroren, wie auch Dracos. Und doch wusste Draco, dass es Harry schlechter ging als ihm selbst.  
"Ich wei", antwortete er und verstärkte seine Umarmung. "Ich weiß."  
"Warum - warum hast du uns das angetan? Warum nicht der Tod?" Harrys Stimme klang nur sehr schwach, trotz der Stille um sie herum.  
"In der Verdammnis gibt es immer noch die Hoffnung", sagte Draco. "Sie werden uns finden."  
Er konnte es nur hoffen. Und er hoffte seit Stunden, beinahe Tagen. Bald würden sie hier sterben. In ihrer Verdammnis. Erfrieren in einer Wüste aus Eis und Schnee.  
Nach ein paar weiteren unendlichen Minuten des Schweigens, in denen Draco einzig und allein dem Klirren von Eis, dem Pfeifen des stürmischen Windes am Eingang ihrer Höhle aus Felsen und Eis und Harrys Atemzügen gelauscht hatte, breitete sich die Verzweiflung dann dennoch wieder ein Stück weiter in ihm aus.  
"Ich will nicht sterben", flüsterte er. "Und du doch auch nicht. Oder, Harry?"  
Der Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Jungen war seltsam schwer geworden an seinem eigenen.  
"Harry?"  
Er beugte sich leicht zur Seiten und stellte erschrocken fest, dass der andere mitkippte.

"Nein - Harry!" Er fasste ihn an der Schulter und legte ihn hin. Vorsichtig tätschelte er die kalten, blassen Wangen, doch noch immer reagierte Harry nicht. Draco bekam Panik. Hektisch sah er sich um. Nichts. Er hatte absolut nichts, um ihn zu wärmen. Außer - sich selbst.  
Die ersten Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, als er sich neben Harry legte, sich an ihn presste, um ihm so viel wie möglich von seiner Körperwärme zu spenden.

"Harry, bitte." Draco hatte Angst - richtige Angst.

"Bitte nicht", wisperte er. "Wir haben doch eine Zukunft."  
Und ganz sachte, wie ein Windhauch, berührten seine Lippen die des Gryffindors.

_9 - - - 6_

"Harry?"  
Der Dunkelhaarige schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte gegen die Nachmittagssonne. Als er Draco erblickte, lächelte er. "Hey."  
"Hi. Darf ich?" Draco deutete neben ihn aufs Gras.  
"Sicher." Harry setzte sich auf und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Grashalme links von ihm, bevor Draco sich niederließ. Er konnte sich nichts Schöneres mehr vorstellen, als hier in der Sonne zu sitzen, die Grashalme an seinen bloßen Füßen zu spüren und einfach alles zu vergessen, was erst Stunden her war.  
"Was gibt es denn?", fragte er.  
Der blonde Junge blickte auf den glitzernden See. "Du - also, ich hab das Gefühl, dass du dich von mir abkapselst."  
Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort: "Ich weiß, dass wir nie befreundet waren, Harry. Aber ich - ich hab mich für dich entschieden. Ich wollte nicht sterben!"  
Harry blickte auf den Jungen neben sich, der sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.  
"Draco."  
Doch dieser reagierte nicht.  
"Hey, Draco." Harry beugte sich nach links und umfing die Schultern des Blonden. "Es tut mir Leid."  
Nun blickte Draco auf, hob aber nur leicht den Kopf.  
"Es tut mir Leid", wiederholte Harry. "Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."  
"Aber -"  
"Ich - Draco, ich wollte erst einmal vergessen, was geschehen ist! Aber ich wollte nicht undankbar sein."  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will keine Dankbarkeit, Harry."  
"Was dann?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge nach kurzem Zögern.  
Der andere seufzte. "Zumindest deine Freundschaft."  
"Die hast du doch", versicherte Harry. "Okay? Ich brauch nur Abstand, denn wenn mir niemand erzählt, was passiert ist, vergesse ich es lieber, anstatt zu grübeln."  
"Ich habe bis heute keinem erzählt, wie wir zurückkamen. Das geht nur uns beide etwas an."  
Harry schluckte, ihm war ganz komisch geworden unter Dracos Blick, der so tief in ihn drang. 

"Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen. "Was hast du getan?"  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Draco antwortete. "Meinst du, dass du es wirklich erfahren willst?"  
Harry nickte. Er war unsicher und trotzdem musste er wissen, was sie gerettet hatte.  
"Schließ die Augen", flüsterte Draco und machte sich sanft aus Harrys Umarmung frei.  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge tat, wie ihm geheißen und wartete nervös.  
"Es ist die Wahrheit", wisperte Draco. "Bitte glaub mir."  
Und dann spürte Harry weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine drückten.

_9 - - - 6_

Doch genauso schnell, wie diese zärtliche, fast flüchtige Berührung gekommen war, ging sie auch wieder, hinterließ nichts als einen Hauch von Wärme.  
Noch bevor Harry verstand, was passiert war, hörte er Dracos leise Worte: "Nun hast du wenigstens einen Grund, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen." und spürte, wie er sich ruckartig losriss, um fortzulaufen.  
"Nicht." Reflexartig griff Harry zu, erwischte ihn noch am Hemd; seine Augen schnellten auf.  
Er sah die Unentschlossenheit Dracos, ob er nun bleiben oder sich doch lieber aus dem Staub machen sollte. 

„Du hast dem Tod ins Augen geblickt und hast Angst vor mir?", meinte er lächelnd.

Draco ließ sich erneut neben ihm nieder und betrachtete seine Hände.

„Nicht vor dir", erwiderte er irgendwann. „Aber wohl vor dem, was du nun denken oder sagen könntest. Außerdem trau ich mir momentan selbst nicht mehr."

„Draco", sagte Harry ernst, fast bedrohlich, „du solltest dir nicht das Recht heraus nehmen und meine Gefühle beurteilen, bevor ich sie dir eröffnen konnte."

In diesem Moment wirkte der 17-jährige so autoritär, dass es Draco kalt den Rücken hinab lief. Langsam nickte er. „'Tschuldige."

„Darf ich diesen -" Harry räusperte sich. „Draco, heißt das, du liebst mich?"

Zum wiederholten Male nickte der Slytherin.

Harry verstand sehr wohl, was vor sich ging und trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, es zu glauben. Er verdankte Dracos Liebe sein Leben!

Er umarmte den blonden Jungen und hielt ihn fest, als er ihn schüchtern auf die Stirn küsste und seinen Kopf an Dracos lehnte, ein „Danke" flüsternd.

Draco schloss die Augen und genoss diesen traumhaften Moment. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was in ein paar Minuten sein konnte.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, was du vorhin meintest", sagte Harry schließlich.

„Hm?"

„Mindestens meine Freundschaft..."

„Hm." Draco wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Wünsche brannten ihm auf der Seele, doch er war noch nicht bereit, sie auszusprechen.

„Freunde sind wir, Draco. Für immer. Und vielleicht – irgendwann – auch mal mehr."

_9 - - - 6_

**- ENDE -**

_9 - - - 6_

* * *


	2. Link zur Fortsetzung

Hier der **Link zur Fortsetzung**:

"Sein Platz in dieser Welt"

www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2743060/ 1/

Ihr müsst aber die Leerzeichen rausmachen, das klappt sonst nicht. ;)

Have fun. :)

Leaky


End file.
